This invention relates to decorative articles of the type wherein a decorative three-dimensional design is embodied within a body of transparent material.
There are many examples of embedded objects within a transparent block or body wherein the decorative aspect stems from the embedded object itself. The object may be a simple design of essentially two-dimensional characteristics or it may be a fully three-dimensional design. Natural objects are examples of the latter type and, in many instances, natural objects may be simulated by forming a mold cavity in a transparent body and filling it so as to simulate a natural object. The Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,672, the Wilmsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,301 and the Stuempges U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,552 illustrates these prior art techniques.
However, these prior art devices tend to be dominated by the massive or bulky nature of the embedded object, whether natural, simulated or otherwise and therefore tend to impart a solid and harsh visual aspect.